Heat, Heat, Heat, Heat
by Mysterious Showmanship
Summary: The licks of the flame rises and you just have to fully surrender yourself to the flame. Giving into the fire lights up your body as never before until you finally find the release that over heating body finally needs.


**The Yearly 365 Challenge**

 **Prompt #53 (Scenario) – You inadvertently saved me from getting chomped by a zombie, which I appreciate, but could you please check to see if I'm actually dead first before looting my body?**

"Dude I know you seriously want to fuck me and all. But have some class." Kevin stared wide eyed at the hands that were roaming over his body. He grew hard and heat was making the way up his cheeks.

"Shut up." Reggie growled as he kept digging though the pants pockets.

"Seriously man thanks for saving my life from that zombie. But usually people make sure that the victim is honesty dead before looting the body for goods." Kevin breath hitched at the sight of where Reggie's hands were currently.

Reggie sat back with a proud look on his face. "Got it." He held up the pint size coin.

"That's all you fucking wanted man." Kevin's breath hitched as he felt himself grow even harder against his pants.

Reggie stood to his feet and pounded the coin down on the table. "I win bitches." He moon walked away from the table of 'Zombie Risk'.

Moose met Kevin's eyes and licked his lips.

"M-moose." Kevin whined low in his throat.

Moose stood to his feet and walked around the table to Kevin's chair. He gently pulled the teen's chair away from the chair and helped the horny teen onto his feet. He led the way out of the living room and towards a bedroom.

Kevin quickly pressed himself into Moose's side as he felt his need about to burst. "I can't hold out much longer M-moose." He mewled.

Moose quickly got the bedroom door open and pushed Kevin against the closed door as his body finally slammed against the slightly thinner boy's. His hand made sure to turn the lock. "You are mine Kevin." He growled low in his throat as he quickly slammed his tongue deep into Kevin's mouth. His hands quickly lowered to meet the bugle in the other boy's pants. He squeezed hard.

Kevin gasped into Moose's mouth. His right hand rose to gripe the back of Moose's neck and he tightened his hold as he felt the other boy's hand on his pants button, and zipper. He whimpered into the kiss as he felt Moose's hand against his boxers. He jerked his hips forward begging Moose to quickly touch him where he needed to be touched.

Moose jerked away and quickly turned Kevin around. His eyes slanted as he roughly push Kevin backwards. "Whom do you belong too." He pressed his hands into his boyfriend's shoulders as he pushed him backwards … making sure not to hurt him. He just needed to make a point before he took things to where they both needed to go. "Answer me." Raw fire but also deep concern in his eyes as he glared into his boyfriend's eyes.

Kevin allowed Moose to man handle in this fashion. He knew that Moose would never ever hurt him. He knew that Moose needed this moment to get his fear out of his system. When Moose didn't make a move to push him for a third time; he moved forward. He placed his hand against Moose's heart. "I'm yours Moose Manson. One hundred percent I'm yours." He husked out. "I'm sorry that my hormones rose at the worst time."

Moose breathed in. "I thought that Reggie truly was the one turning you on back there." His arms folded tightly against his chest. "You were truly so into it when Reggie was man handing your piece."

"I'm so sorry Moose." Kevin whispered. "You were in my mind. You were in my thoughts. Only you."

Moose looked deeply into his boyfriend's eyes. He read the sheer truth. He pulled Kevin against him and covered his mouth with his own. He gently slipped his tongue into Kevin's mouth and he gently pushed Kevin backwards onto the bed. His hands drifted down his boyfriend's chest and down towards the open pants.

Kevin broke the kiss. "Not like this."

Moose nodded and the two boys slowly helped the other out of their clothes.

Kevin leaned forward and kissed his way down Moose's chest as he felt Moose's hands on his bare skin. He felt his need for this man rise even higher than ever before. He made his way back up towards Moose's neck. Once he got to the other boy's ear he husked. "I need you deep inside me Moose."

Moose traveled down his lover's body until he was kissing the tip of Kevin's penis. He moaned low in his throat at the taste of his lover's per-cum. His right hand gripped his lover's penis and he began to jerk it up and down as his mouth slowly took it inside. Once he managed to deep throat his boyfriend he looked up to see Kevin's firefly needy eyes locked onto his own. He began to move his head forward and backwards getting the other boy prepared. Then he started to move his head up and down as he felt the other boy's deep need for him. His hand soon was very slippy against the sweat that was oozing off of his boyfriend's cock. His left hand lowered until he began to squeeze Kevin's balls.

Kevin groaned and whimpered at Moose's ministerial. "Moose I love you." He kept saying over and over again as he felt his climax quickly approaching. He wanted to look into his lover's eyes as he finally came. His head lifted from the pillow and he managed to lock eyes with Moose just as he felt ropes of ropes of cum leave his body and enter the other boy. He finally slammed his head back on the pillow as he felt himself feel spent. He whined as Moose ever slowly removed his mouth from him. "That was wonderful Moose." His eyes widen as he felt Moose's fingers at his hole. He lifted his head tiredly. "Baby let me do you before we get to this."

Moose softly smiled. "You said earlier that you want me deep inside you Kev." He slowly interested one of his fingers gently into his boyfriend's whole to stretch him. "I want that also. I need that as much as you do." He gently pumped his finger in and out of his lover's body. He carefully slipped a second finger as he felt Kevin's body preparing for him.

Kevin grasped as he felt his man getting him ready for him. He jerked his hips up to meet the finger thrusts. "Add a third baby." He groaned in relief when he felt the third finger. He knew soon Moose would remove his fingers and place his ready and strong cock deep inside him. "No condom this time he breathed in quickly. We honesty don't need them."

Moose grew even more excited at Kevin's request. He was covering his penis with as much lube as he could as he felt his own per-cum ooze out of him in preparing to be inside his soulmate once more. As soon as he knew Kevin was stretched enough to take him – he finally removed his fingers and moved to kneel above his beloved. He made sure to line himself up at Kevin's hole and he ever carefully slowly started to enter him as his body lowered itself finally against Kevin's.

Kevin's breath hitched at the feel of his boyfriend's penis finally being inside him once more. His hands rose to wrap around Moose's back as he helped his beloved to lower completely onto him. He sighed in relief as Moose's balls met his own.

The two lovers simply just stayed still as they simply enjoyed being this intimate with one another once more. Sharing loving kisses as they silently promised that they would always be together. That each one was the perfect mate for the other one. That their souls had met their mate.

Kevin finally was the one to start to move. He groaned deep in his feel of Moose slipping even more deeper inside him,

Moose soon set a quick pace. His raging need for his beloved overcame him and he rapidly slammed repeatedly into Kevin. Sweat rolling off his face and hitting Kevin's face. He bowed his head so he could rest his forehead against Kevin's as they just simply breathed each other in as they quickly and smoothly reached their climax's together.

Moose gently slipped out of Kevin as he moved to the right of his beloved. He rests his head on Kevin's shoulder. "Is your dad expecting you home tonight?"

Kevin sighed. "Yeah I'm sorry but he wants me home tonight."

Moose was disappointed. But he fully understood. "Would he mind if I stayed?"

Kevin turned his head. "Dad said no sleepovers tonight." His hand rose to trace Moose's cheekbone. "He truly wants just wants a quite night tonight."

Moose nodded. "I understand. Don't blame him." Moose knew that Mr. Keller approved of his and Kevin's relationship. That Mr. Keller truly didn't mind them being intimate underneath his roof. But sometimes Mr. Keller just needs to spend time with just him and his son. "When are you expected home?"

"No later then ten." Kevin breathed as he relaxed next to his boyfriend.

Moose saw over Kevin's shoulder the radio clock. "We still have an hour."

Kevin's right brow rose.

Moose shook his head. "I don't want our finale round tonight to be a quick one." He moved so he could kiss his beloved once more. "I just want to lay here with you and just relax."

Kevin moved even closer as he rested his forehead against his lover's. "Sounds like a perfect ending to our evening my love."

Moose smiled as he lightly kissed Kevin's lips in slow measure kisses.


End file.
